The present invention relates to building structures and pertain particularly to a modified form of geodesic dome building structure.
The geodesic dome building structure has been known for many years. The geodesic dome building concept has many advantages in terms of economy of construction due to its high strength per pound of material as well as high space of enclosure per unit of material utilized.
Such domes, while of considerable interest today because of the increasing cost of materials and labor, have a number of drawbacks which prevent their ready acceptance by the building industry and by the general public. Among these drawbacks are the absence of flat vertical rectangular walls from which conventional doors, cabinets and other similar units can be hung.
Other drawbacks include the difficulty of interfacing a geodesic dome structure with conventional three dimensional rectangular and cubical room or building structures.
Many attempts to overcome these problems have been proposed in the past and have met with limited success.
It is therefore desirable that an improved geodesic dome-type building structure be available which provides for accommodating and interfacing with conventional units and structures.